Leda
Leda (レダ, Reda) is a robot created alongside Dio and Casshern in order to revoltionalize Robotic life through pro creation. This ultimatley failed causing Dio and Casshern to become killing machines while Leda stayed behind and took revenge on her creators. Once Casshern murdered Luna causing the Ruin to begin, Leda reunited with Dio as they survived its effects until Casshern reappeared. At this point, Leda began to manipulate Dio in order to gain her desires to rule the world and become truely beautiful. She was able to create an entire army through Dio's obsession to defeat Casshern and eventually track down the reborn Luna. Because Leda did not share in Dio's passion to defeat Casshern, they seperated leaving Leda to deal with Luna alone. She planned to use Luna to end the Ruin and reshape the world in her image. This failed, Luna betrayed Leda and turned her into an ugly machine and fatally wounded her after granting her eternal life. When all seemed lost, Dio wished for Leda to live on after his death, allowing her to die peacefully alongside him. Physical Appearance Leda was constantly desribed to be the a beautiful woman, and the self proclaimed most beautiful. She was a beautfiul robot with long, purple tinted hair and dark crimson red eyes. She can also be viewed as a female version of Dio or Casshern since their shape is nearly identical. She wears a skin tight battle suit like her counterparts with a large collar that is red and black in color. She also had her own battle helmet, more unqiue then Casshern's and Dio's, still revealing her hair while being able to become a mask. She also wore dual sharp expandable batons on her hips for battle.The Man Entrapped by the Past After being "blessed" by Luna she was turned into a monster, her right eye shattered and several of her limbs transformed into mishapen blades.A Drop Called Eternity Personality Leda was originally a loving, caring and happy woman who awaited the birth of her forsaken child.The Glass Cradle But after this failed, she became a vindictive, selfish and manipulative woman who only seeked to take revenge on the world by transforming it into her own image. She originally only used Dio for her own gain and even before that she took her envy out on the scientists who "lied" about her creation.The Glass Cradle She wished to end the Ruin in order to gain eternal life and try once again to prove her existance through pro-creation, proving she is still tied to her past.A Drop Called Eternity Before her death she realized she truely loved Dio, proving to her that he loved her aswell.The Man Entrapped by the Past Casshern Sins Leda was created by Braiking Boss' and number one scientist Ohji, she was built in a set of three with the same shape and specs, alongside Dio and Casshern. She was created so that Robots could become gods, created to pro create with Dio and Casshern. This failed as Leda ended up with a miscarrage with her unborn child, after this she was set aside while Casshern and Dio were utilized as killing machines.The Past Rises Before My EyesThe Glass Cradle She took this moment to get revenge on the scientist she blamed for her failure and awaited for the end of the world she didn't know was coming. The Glass Cradle Once Casshern murdered Luna, the Ruin began and world died, this allowed Leda to reunite with Dio and survive thanks to their advanced bodies. When Casshern revealed himself to be alive, Leda took this chance to manipulate Dio through his obsession with Casshern's defeat.Reunited with Fate After Dio was unable to defeat Casshern the first time, she used his disappointment to build up his pride enough to build a robotic army, lying by telling him that he could prove to all of them that he was the strongest when Leda only wanted them for her own gain. But there was one within her ranks that she could not allow to remain, Dune who had simply crossed her path. Seeing him as a potential threat, Leda confronted and attacked him, only to be defeated and forced to be saved by Dio. Showing herself to be weak she used this to manipulate Dio into thinking that he was the strongest since he had defeated Dune and even spared his life.The Man Entrapped by the Past She used this opportunity to get Dio to spread the word of his robotic army far and wide, in a giant search for Casshern. They successfully tracked down Casshern and Leda hoped for Dio to finally end his obsession until he was not satisfied, due to Casshern's willingness to be defeated.The Truth Illuminates the Darkness After leaving the scene, rumors of Luna's rebirth began to surface, allowing Leda to put a new plan into motion. She used Dio's army to search for Luna, in order to gain eternal life for herself and end the Ruin in order to reshape the world in her own image. After being tricked into a false lead to Luna, two warriors named Vulcan and Mars who were once the strongest in Braiking Boss' empire confront Leda and Dio. They defeat Dio and nearly kill him until Leda uses a new form of deception, allowing herself to be captured to save Dio, also using the to inspire Dio into becoming stronger. Dio did just that and returned for Leda, defeating both the warriors with ease this time. For the Strength to Believe Leda then decided to search for Luna with Dio on their own, leading them to Luna's birthplace. Leda searched for the secrets to Luna through three robots named Hoti, Hoto and Holtor who she decieved. She nearly got what she wanted but was stopped by Casshern, whom she tried to attack against Dio's wishes, backfiring on her, Dio's new found ambition caused him to drift farther from Leda. The Glass Cradle Finally, Dio's army aswell as Leda finally track Luna's healing grounds where Dio takes back his army and ceceeds from Leda in order to fufill his desires against Casshern. Even with this setback, Leda confronts Luna and demands eternal life, while propousing her own plan to rule the world by only granting healing to the chosen. Luna granted Leda eternal life, but with it a price. Leda's beauty was stripped from her, her body twisted by her new life, causing her to become hideous.A Drop Called Eternity Leda, still alive wished for revenge against Luna and made her move to confront her. But Luna was able to easily out meanuever Leda and pierce her body with a large blade, fatally injuring Leda. Before Luna could finish Leda off, Casshern returned from his final fight with Dio, revealing that Dio's last wish was for Casshern to save Leda. Still dying and injured, Leda returned to Dio's deathbed in order to die alongside him, in peace..finally becoming beautiful. Powers and Abilities Expert Combatant: Leda has proven herself to be impressive in combat, although not nearly on Casshern's or Dio's level in specs. She is able to easily cut down the average robot and even defeat capable warriors such as LyuzeThose Who ReturnReunited with Fate, aswell as prove a capable combatant for a master like Dune.The Man Entrapped by the Past Even so she was defeated in only one hit by The God of DeathThe Man Entrapped by the Past and even fatally wounded by Luna when Leda clearly had an advantage. The Man Entrapped by the Past *'Expert Weapons Combatant': Leda showed considerable skill using her hip batons in combat, able to land several strikes on Dune. She was also able to cut down a number of civilians on her way to seek revenge against Luna with her mishapen body blades. Those Who Return Enhanced Physical Condition: Leda created in the same shape as Dio and Casshern, possessing an incredible body structure that decayed much slower then average, due to the Ruin. She possess impressive speed and strength although she was not utilized to be a killing machine. The Past Rises Before My Eyes *'High Speed': Leda possessed great enough speed to surprise and damage the God of Death several times in a row. The Man Entrapped by the Past Appearances ''Casshern Sins *06. ''Reunited with Fate *10. The Man Entrapped by the Past *13. The Past Rises Before My Eyes *14. The Truth Illuminates the Darkness *16. For the Strength to Believe *17. The Glass Cradle *21. The Paradise of Lost Hope *22. A Drop Called Eternity *23. Those Who Return References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character